Ennui Observations et Réflexions
by Catilia
Summary: Kili s'ennuie, Bilbo déprime, Elladan et Elrohir font des farces douteuses tandis que Thorin montre les dents à tous les elfes qui passent. Gandalf observe le tout d'un air profondément amusé et le Seigneur Elrond pleure sa salle de bain dévastée. Et Fili ? Fili il risque de s'en mordre la moustache.


L'art de mettre l'ennui à bon escient ou comment justifier l'écriture d'idioties

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne les revendique pas, je les laisse à Maître Tolkien.**

* * *

L'ennui. Un simple, si simple mot, si petit, si insignifiant et pourtant tellement terrifiant. Redouté par tous, évité par peu, car on finit toujours par baisser sa garde et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il fond sur sa victime, irrémédiablement. Quand l'ennui nous frappe, la seule chose que nous puissions faire est attendre et prier pour que le temps s'écoule plus vite. Seulement le temps, concept pervers, n'agit jamais comme on le souhaite, il semble même de connivence avec l'ennui, égrainant ses secondes plus lentement comme pour se délecter un peu plus de la souffrance de ceux qui ont été piégés.

Bien des guerriers valeureux sont tombés face à ces deux ennemis implacables et, seul un nombre infime de chanceux peuvent se targuer d'avoir réussi à échapper à l'ennui.

Kili était de ceux-là et le jeune Nain en était fier. Tout du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Oui car aujourd'hui, Kili s'ennuyait.

Quatre jours qu'ils avaient débarqués comme des fleurs à Fondcomb, blessés, affamés, sales et apportant avec eux toute la rancœur du peuple Nain à l'encontre des Elfes, concentrée principalement en la personne de Thorin.

Lui n'avait aucun grief particulier contre les créatures des bois, malgré toutes les histoires peu glorieuses qu'il avait entendues à leur sujet dans les Ered Luin. Les Elfes les avaient accueillis sans faire grand cas de l'animosité qui couvait dans la Compagnie et que les Nains ne cherchaient même pas à dissimuler, ils leur avaient offert protection et nourriture le temps de quelques jours et le seigneur Elrond, bien que désapprouvant leur objectif, leur avait fourni une aide précieuse.

Non vraiment, le jeune nain n'avait aucun motif de rancune envers les êtres sylvestres, quoique, maintenant qu'il y repensait il y avait bien eu cette fois-là, quelques jours auparavant…

_Deux jours plus tôt, Kili était très fier de lui, peut-être trop mais le prince sans royaume s'en fichait, tout contenté qu'il était par la réussite du petit tour qu'il venait de jouer au pauvre Lindir. Pas qu'il ait cherché à tout prix à piéger cet elfe en particulier, non, il s'était juste trouvé là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Kili donc, très fier de sa personne, déambulait dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond avec toute l'insouciance qui caractérisait sa jeunesse. Insouciance qui lui fit rater un infime détail qui aurait paru absolument insignifiant aux yeux de quiconque l'aurait remarqué, mais pas aux yeux du Nain. Ce détail n'était pas n'importe lequel ; il s'agissait des derniers feux du couchant qui illuminaient la dernière maison simple et qui faisaient briller un mince fil, presque invisible, tendu au travers d'une porte. En effet, si le prince avait pris la peine de baisser son regard, il aurait vu le faible éclat à ses pieds et il se serait arrêté. Car il va sans dire qu'il était coutumier et grand amateur de ce genre de farces douteuses…quand il n'en faisait bien évidemment pas les frais. Hors, le jeune nain n'avait jamais cessé de fixer un point quelconque droit devant lui, maintenant ainsi un port altier, héritage de l'enseignement de Thorin._

_Marchant résolument vers son destin, Kili franchit le seuil de la porte._

_Il ne sut jamais vraiment ce qu'il lui était tombé dessus, mis à part le fait que c'était gluant, odorant, absolument répugnant et qu'il était aussi difficile de s'en débarrasser qu'il était dur de semer une naine inconnue (de nom tout du moins), au lendemain d'une cuite mémorable. Le jeune nain s'était donc figé, au beau milieu du passage, recouvert d'une substance inconnue fort peu ragoutante et fortement blessé dans son amour propre._

_C'était ainsi que l'avait retrouvé Thorin, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'acheminait tranquillement vers le banquet (si toute cette verdure méritait vraiment cette appellation) en compagnie du seigneur des lieux, de Gandalf et également des autres membres de la Compagnie._

_Les réactions avaient dès lors plus ou moins variées :_

_Thorin, sans autre réaction qu'un simple froncement de sourcil, avait tout bonnement passé son chemin, refusant par la même occasion de reconnaitre que la créature gluante et odorante qui bloquait le passage était apparentée à lui d'une quelconque manière._

_Gandalf, avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-compatissant, avait prélevé un échantillon de l'étrange substance (et personne ne tenait vraiment à savoir à quoi il servirait), puis avait suivi le prince déchu._

_Elrond, ayant reconnu l'œuvre de ses fils et véritablement repentant, s'était confondu en excuses auprès de la pauvre victime non sans lui indiquer le chemin de la salle d'eau la plus proche._

_Fili, après avoir durement bataillé contre un éclat de rire impromptu, avait vaguement marmonné de plates excuses à son frère avant de s'éclipser lâchement, impatient de goûter aux délicieuses salades des Elfes. Aucune aide n'était venue du blond ce jour-là. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son turbulent petit frère, juste qu'il tenait tout de même à son image et qu'il se voyait mal voyager aux côtés de Thorin, une substance gluante collée à la moustache. Il n'approcherait donc pas Kili jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait retrouvé une apparence normale. _

_Les autres membres de la Compagnie s'étaient répandus en ricanements plus ou moins stupides et avaient suivi le mouvement, abandonnant le pauvre prince à son triste sort._

_Kili en aurait presque pleuré, si toutefois il n'était pas resté une présence amie dans le couloir, en la personne de Bilbo Baggins. Leur cambrioleur proclamé fixait la pauvre masse gluante d'un œil circonspect, puis avec un soupir poliment dissimulé s'était résigné à dire adieu à une merveilleuse salade, au profit d'une séance de nettoyage d'ampleur considérable. Le semi-homme faillit tout de même rendre les armes lorsqu'il put constater l'étendue réelle des dégâts ; la substance maléfique avait laissé le cuir intact mais c'était là, hélas, la seule consolation car elle s'était insidieusement glissée entre les vêtements, collant à la peau du jeune nain, ravageant le lustre des mèches brunes et ternissant pour un long moment la fierté de Kili._

_Le prince osait à peine esquisser le moindre geste, de peur de sentir la farce des jumeaux couler un peu plus le long de son corps. Le hobbit dut donc également l'aider à se déshabiller, tout en pestant rageusement contre les multiples couches à retirer (vraiment pas étonnant qu'ils dorment habillés) mais, alors qu'il voyait enfin le bout de son calvaire, Bilbo se retrouva face à un nouveau problème auquel il ne s'était pas attendu ; le nain rougissait comme une jeune Elfe effarouchée. Bilbo en resta coi._

_- Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- C'est que…voyez-vous Maître Baggins…c'est gênant…_

_Silence. Stupeur. Tortillements. _

_Le Hobbit battît stupidement des paupières un moment tentant d'accorder, sans grand succès, sa conscience et sa raison. La première lui criait que non, les nains ne peuvent pas être gênés, ou alors autant dire que les magiciens ont un bon goût vestimentaire, ce qui est absolument faux comme tout un chacun le sait. La seconde, plus pondérée, lui mettait simplement l'évidence sous le nez. Le cambrioleur ne put retenir un ricanement. Vexée, la masse gluante qu'était devenu le prince émit un couinement fort peu glorieux, avant de tenter fièrement de fuir, produisant un affreux bruit de succion à chaque pas. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hystérie du pauvre Maître Baggins. Ce dernier finit tout de même par se fustiger mentalement, furieux d'avoir ainsi fait fi des convenances inculquées avec amour et rigueur par Belladonna Baggins au profit d'un comportement…typiquement nain. Cette pensée eut le mérite de calmer totalement le cambrioleur ; il ne fallait pas se leurrer, les Nains n'étaient pas connus pour tenir les convenances sociales en haute estime (mis à part les leurs et encore, les jours de pénurie de bière) et être ainsi comparé à ces wargs sociaux était la pire insulte que puisse subir un Hobbit. Un Hobbit était peut-être obnubilé par la bonne chère, une bière bien brassée, une bouffée de Vieux Toby et un bocal de pêches au sirop dissimulées dans la bibliothèque (*), mais il restait tout de même toujours socialement convenable. Fort de cette nouvelle convenance, Bilbo marcha résolument sur le pauvre nain, acculé contre un mur._

_- Veuillez m'excuser, c'était nerveux. _

_Kili ne sut s'il devait se montrer profondément vexé, ce qu'il était en outre quoiqu'il ne fût pas certain que si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait eu une réaction bien différente de celle du maître cambrioleur, ou s'il devait faire fi de ces quelques moqueries dans l'intérêt commun (surtout le sien d'ailleurs). Ne pouvant se fondre dans le mur et désirant préserver le peu d'honneur qui n'avait pas été souillé par la farce des jumeaux, le jeune guerrier bomba le torse et s'avança vers son compagnon, résolu._

_- Maître Baggins, je remets mon corps, mon avenir et ma fierté entre vos mains. Puissent les Valar faire que celles-ci soient promptes et agiles._

_Un lourd silence accueillit cette remarque et Bilbo se fit la réflexion qu'une nouvelle crise de rire serait extrêmement malvenue, aussi il pinça fortement les lèvres et aida son jeune ami à se débarrasser du reste de sa vêture, qui finit en tas sur le sol. Les deux compagnons eurent à ce moment une brève pensée pour les pauvres elfes qui auraient la lourde tâche de rendre à ces hardes leur aspect originel. Le Hobbit eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de dévaster la remarquable salle de bain mise à leur disposition par le seigneur des lieux, mais le regard de nain battu que lui adressa le prince fit voler en éclats ses dernières réticences. Retroussant ses manches et retirant le précieux gilet offert par son grand-père dans un accès de générosité peu commune, Bilbo fit signe à Kili de se plonger dans la baignoire creusée à même le sol._

_Il y eut des cris, des larmes et…de la substance visqueuse non identifiée et non identifiable mais le vaillant cambrioleur triompha finalement de la lourde tâche qui lui avait été lâchement abandonnée par ses courageux compagnons. _

_Cette mésaventure scella l'amitié entre un prince Nain à l'honneur bafoué et un Hobbit au dévouement exceptionnel, mais elle scella également la fin de l'amusement pour l'archer._

Kili soupira en ressassant pour la énième fois les dures paroles de son oncle qui, faute de pouvoir le confiner dans ses appartements, lui avait interdit toute interaction avec un membre du peuple sylvestre sans la présence d'un membre respectable de la Compagnie. Autant dire que les occasions étaient rares. Fili le fuyant toujours comme la peste noire (le prince brun était d'ailleurs en train de mettre au point une vengeance dont son aîné se souviendrait longtemps), le jeune Nain en était réduit à errer dans Fondcomb comme une âme en peine. Il s'ennuyait comme un warg mort.

Toutefois, en cet instant précis, il n'était pas le seul à se morfondre. Le Hobbit, malgré son acte de bravoure salué par tous, se retrouvait également seul à fouler de ses imposants pieds velus la pierre elfique. Contrairement au paria qu'était devenu Kili, Bilbo n'avait pas été mis au rebu de la société par ses pairs, il s'y était mis tout seul comme un grand, merci beaucoup. Ignoré de tous ses compagnons, une profonde dépression s'était emparée du cambrioleur, et celui-ci en prenait soin en la berçant dans la solitude.

C'était sans compter Kili qui, apercevant au détour d'un pilier la frêle silhouette de son sauveur et accessoirement seul ami en ce moment, rejoignit le dépressif d'un pas rendu sautillant par l'allégresse. Le jeune Nain, sans aucun respect pour l'aura noire crépitant autour de Maître Baggins, se permit d'envahir son espace vital avec sa propre aura toute scintillante et embaumant la rose. Bilbo lui adressa un regard glacial qui figea les papillons qui irradiaient du prince et qui s'étaient mis à voleter sous son nez. Le visiteur inopportun observa la bouille du cambrioleur fripée par une intense dépression sans trop savoir comment réagir. Il fut un instant tenté de fuir à toutes jambes, mais se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas vraiment correct, compte tenu des évènements ayant survenus à peine quelques jours auparavant. C'était le moment de renvoyer l'ascenseur.

- Maître Baggins, vous me paraissez de bien triste humeur. Quelque chose vous chagrine-t-il donc ?

Le susnommé releva vers le prince un regard quelque peu désespéré. Il avait honnêtement espéré que seul le nain blond ait la fâcheuse manie de faire remarquer de manière tout à fait stupide ce qui saute aux yeux, du moins pour un être possédant un tant soit peu d'intelligence, mais il semblerait que cela soit de famille. Ceci dit la remarque innocente de Fili sur la relation clé/porte, avait au moins eu le mérite de faire rire (sous cape) le cambrioleur en devenir complètement refroidi par l'attitude de l'acariâtre prince nain, qui avait eu l'impudence de l'insulter sous son propre toit, tout en profitant de son hospitalité. Cela étant dit, le Hobbit se fit également la réflexion que la remarque de Kili relevait simplement de la courtoisie, et qu'il n'y avait là aucun motif pour des remarques acerbes. Cependant la triste humeur dans laquelle baignait le Hobbit ne lui permettait certes pas de répondre aux normes standard de politesse patiemment inculquées par Belladonna Baggins, aussi il éluda la question et préféra à son tour en poser une autre.

- Dîtes-moi, maître Nain, de quel attribut propre à votre peuple vous seriez vous bien passé ?

Kili cligna des yeux un instant, pas totalement certain d'avoir correctement saisi la question posée par le cambrioleur mais il dut se faire à l'évidence que, si, il avait parfaitement bien entendu. Un accès de fierté naine mal placée amena une réponse peu amène sur les lèvres du jeune prince, mais il se ravisa de justesse lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son vis-à-vis ; aucun sarcasme, seulement une curiosité sincère. Le brun prit donc le temps de réfléchir à l'interrogation soulevée par Bilbo et dut avouer, à contrecœur, qu'effectivement il y avait bien quelque chose dont il se passerait volontiers puisque c'était souvent sujet de moqueries ou de quiproquos. Kili remua sur son séant, mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien ?

Face au mutisme de son jeune ami, le Hobbit commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Le Nain cependant n'osait répondre, car si ses mots parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de son oncle, c'en serait fini de lui et il pouvait dès à présent aller se noyer dans la substance visqueuse des jumeaux. Devant l'insistance du plus petit, l'archer finit tout de même par maugréer qu'il aurait aimé être plus grand. Après tout, les Nains avaient beau être fiers comme des poux de leur peuple et de leur héritage, il fallait tout de même avouer que parfois, dépasser le mètre quarante (et encore) pouvait avoir des avantages. Cela ne devait pas être si mal de ne pas avoir à se tordre le cou pour pouvoir fixer son adversaire dans les yeux, ou encore lorsque l'on est pas vraiment friand des femmes à barbe, une grande taille ne pouvait qu'aider à la séduction. Le Hobbit hocha simplement la tête et fixa un instant la silhouette gracieuse d'un elfe passant non loin d'eux.

- Et les elfes ?

- Pardon ? Kili haussa les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette question impromptue.

- Eh bien, de quel attribut propre à leur peuple croyez-vous que les elfes se passeraient ? Et ne me répondez pas « tout ».

Le prince ferma la bouche, coupé court dans son élan et prit le soin de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer l'ire de son seul ami du moment. Malgré les événements récents et les griefs de son oncle à l'encontre du peuple sylvestre, Kili devait bien admettre que les créatures elfiques étaient dotées d'une grâce, d'une élégance et d'une beauté que beaucoup enviaient, même lui. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le défaut qui pouvait embarrasser les elfes, si ce n'était leur orgueil, et il s'apprêta à faire part de cette réponse au Hobbit, lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'un jeune elfe qui les observait curieusement. Les deux compères saluèrent l'enfant qui leur répondit timidement avant de disparaître prestement, honteux de s'être fait prendre en pleine observation. Ses fins cheveux blonds se soulevèrent un instant dans sa fuite, ce qui permit au prince brun d'apercevoir les oreilles de la jeune créature. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, il répondit au cambrioleur sans une once d'hésitation :

- Les oreilles !

Une fois encore Bilbo se contenta de hocher la tête, sans faire de commentaire. Kili observa le profil de son ami, attendant la prochaine question qu'il savait toute proche.

- Que pensez-vous quant aux Hommes ?

Le regard de l'archer se perdit dans les remous de l'une des nombreuses cascades de la cité elfique. Les Hommes ne possédaient pas les oreilles pointues propres aux elfes et ils étaient sans conteste plus grand que les Nains. Ils n'étaient pas imberbes mais leurs femmes ne possédaient pas, à sa connaissance, de barbe, ils pouvaient être gracieux et forts...Kili fit la moue, puis il eut une inspiration soudaine :

- L'espérance de vie ?

Après tout les Elfes étaient immortels, les Nains pouvaient vivre plusieurs siècles, tandis que les Hommes s'éteignaient bien souvent avant la fin de leur premier siècle.

- Présentement. Et maintenant, observez moi bien.

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun s'exécuta néanmoins. Ses yeux s'attardèrent d'abord sur l'élégance quelque peu incongrue de Maître Baggins et qui en avait fait jaser plus d'un dans la Compagnie, puis remonta vers son visage qu'il apparenterait à la frimousse d'un rongeur bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais au concerné, avant que son regard ne glisse sur les oreilles à peine dissimulées par les boucles désordonnées du Hobbit. Les sourcils du prince se froncèrent un peu plus et il remarqua enfin la silhouette frêle et surtout _très _petite du cambrioleur. Kili s'agita nerveusement avant d'oser poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Quel âge peut atteindre un Hobbit ?

- Un siècle tout au plus.

Le jeune Nain pinça les lèvres. Certes, voilà qui était quelque peu...gênant. Le regard baissé du prince rencontra d'abord la pierre claire de Fondcomb, avant de tomber sur les pieds du Hobbit et avec un sourire un tantinet niais aux lèvres, Kili crut bon d'ajouter qu'en plus leurs pieds n'arrangeaient rien à la condition des Hobbits. Ce fut au tour du cambrioleur de froncer les sourcils et de fixer ses membres sus-mentionnés.

- Eh bien quoi ? Qu'ont donc mes pieds ?

Surpris par le ton véhément de son ami, le Nain déglutit difficilement avant de bégayer quelques mots absolument incompréhensibles, pour finir par se taire complètement. Bilbo retourna à sa dépression et Kili s'enfonça dans la contemplation d'un brin d'herbe remuant mollement dans la brise et un silence tendu s'abattit sur eux. Agacé, le prince arracha violemment le pauvre végétal qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, faisant sursauter le Hobbit par la même occasion, surpris par un tel élan de cruauté gratuite. Le Nain se racla bruyamment la gorge et se tourna vers le plus petit.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous amener à de si...moroses pensées ?

- L'ennui, répondit Bilbo en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que je me suis laissé entraîné par ses réflexions quelque peu idiotes mais non moins justes, faute d'activité plus productive.

- Ah. Le prince Nain fixait maintenant le brin d'herbe gisant entre ses doigts calleux. Pourriez-vous considérer que m'aider à me venger de mon frère et de son manque de soutien soit une activité productive ?

- Je suppose, répondit Maître Baggins après un léger temps de réflexion.

Les deux compagnons se redressèrent, le même sourire malicieux aux lèvres et se mirent à la recherche des jumeaux infernaux de Lord Elrond. Bon joueur, Kili devait bien reconnaître que leur petite farce avait tout de même été remarquablement exécutée, et leur expérience serait grandement appréciée dans leur entreprise. Et puis il était présentement accompagné de Bilbo Baggins, membre respectable de la Compagnie de Thorin écu de chêne que personne ne soupçonnerait du larcin que le turbulent prince et l'ennui s'apprêtaient à lui faire commettre. Le brun ressentit l'espace d'un instant l'affreuse morsure de la culpabilité à l'idée de ternir la réputation (presque) sans tâche du respectable cambrioleur (appréciez ici le paradoxe), mais le sentiment fut vite dissipé. La moustache de Fili valait bien cela.

* * *

C'était stupide mais plaisant à écrire.

*Petit clin d'oeil à une fiction de Gokash que j'avais pris énormément de plaisir à lire.

J'espère que ce petit OS aura su plaire à certains. Merci d'avoir lu.

Catilia


End file.
